


Day 30: You Pick

by starsheartsandiron



Series: 30 (Day) NSFW SteveTony Writing Challenge [30]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Slutty tony, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 15:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15709704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsheartsandiron/pseuds/starsheartsandiron
Summary: Tony was right, baseball //was// boring. He wanted to do something more //fun//





	Day 30: You Pick

Tony was curled into Steve’s side, feet tucked up onto the couch. Steve had an arm thrown over Tony’s shoulders, holding him close.  

“Baseball is _boring.”_ Tony whined.

“I’m not forcing you to watch with me,” Steve replied, not taking his eyes away from the screen. Refusing to indulge Tony’s childish pouting.

“I can think of something more _fun.”_ But Steve wasn’t falling for that either.

Tony pushed his lower lip out exaggerating the pout further.

He slipped to the floor and crawled between Steve’s feet. Kneeling in front of the couch, he rested a head on Steve’s thigh, hand coming up to walk along the opposite thigh and across Steve’s crotch.

“You just gonna sit there and watch your baseball?” Tony questioned. Steve didn’t give him a response. Face calm, eyes still following the events on the screen.

Tony sighed, switching his head to the other thigh, directing his heavy breathing towards Steve’s crotch, seeking out some sign of arousal. Nothing.

Tony let out a soft huff, “fine,” and moved to unbutton Steve’s jeans. _That_ had a response. Steve wasn’t gonna help Tony out so Tony had to pull Steve’s soft cock out of the jeans.

“Nothing?” Tony looked up at Steve’s face. _Nothing._

Tony flattened his tongue and _slowly_ licked a stripe up the underside of Steve’s cock, keeping his gaze upwards, watching for any movement. Steve’s lips twitched upwards slightly and then a heavy frown replaced it _I saw that_ Tony thought.

The blood filling Steve’s cock gave him away. _No hiding that._

Tony kissed his way down Steve’s length. A hand came up to help pump him to fullness and Tony sucked one of Steve’s balls into his mouth. Steve let out a shuttering breath and looked down at Tony, head still facing the screen.

Tony smiled, eyes crinkling, and met Steve’s gaze from under his now-hard cock. Tony held Steve’s gaze as he licked up the underside of his dick, the same way he’d done before.

 

“You’re insufferable,” Steve finally said as Tony reached the tip and sucked the cockhead into his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> I'M DONE. I CAN DIE NOW. GOOD LORD. 1.5 days, 30 prompts, almost 14k words. Too much caffeine...I'm gonna go take an ibuprofen for the inevitable coffee-induced headache and disappear for a while. Peace.


End file.
